


Welcome to the MKSFC!

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MKSFC: Mokuba Kaiba SUPER Fan Club<br/>And you were positive that there was a silent 'insane' after the 'SUPER'. </p>
<p>Of course, you weren't going to tell THEM that. They were a little scary. They had RULES, too. Rules that you kept breaking... but that was really all Mokuba's fault.</p>
<p>Mokuba Kaiba/Reader<br/>Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the MKSFC!

You were bored out of your mind. The teacher was droning on about some nonsense novel that you were supposed to have read. You'd probably have to sit down and read it later, but for now, you just couldn't work up the effort to care. Mondays were the absolute worst. You always had a load of homework due. For some reason teachers thought that you had more time to work on the weekends, which was totally not true.

A folded-up piece of paper landed on your desk, and you glanced up at the teacher to make sure she hadn't noticed before discreetly unfolding it. The bright, lime green ink let you know right away that it was from your best friend. 

“Mokuba Kaiba is throwing a party tonight!!! You in?”

_Heck yeah I am!_ You looked over at your friend and gave a quick nod. Mokuba Kaiba threw the best parties. You'd gone to every single one so far, and each one had been better than the last. Even though they were always announced fairly last minute, it had something to do with only being able to throw them when his brother was out of town, everyone always threw out their previous plans and made room for the party.

Not that you actually knew Mokuba Kaiba, nor did you think he even knew your name. His parties were just the sort of parties where everyone in school was invited and nearly everyone showed. Suddenly your day was taking a much better turn, and you quickly pulled out tonight's math homework. There was no way you were going to have time to do it later.

\-----

Later that night found you dressed up and walking up the stairs to the Kaiba mansion with all of your friends. The music was blasting, and you could tell that the party was already going strong. You all piled in as the door was opened by a butler.

Your friends beelined for the dancing, most likely to try and find some attractive guys. You, on the other hand, went straight for the food. Delicious stuff was always to be found. Last time you'd gorged yourself on the chocolate mousse.

You arrived at the food just in time to catch someone spiking the punch. 

“That's so stereotypical,” you said as you checked out what was at the table. “What're you putting in there anyway? Hope it's not something stupid.”

The guy stood up tall and stared you down, his body language clearly saying he wasn't ashamed of his actions. “For your information, it's vodka.”

You wrinkled your nose. Vodka was not your favorite. You'd be staying away from the punch tonight. Then you noticed the desserts, and your absolute favorite dessert ever was there. The spiked punch was suddenly the farthest thing from your mind.

You piled a bunch of sweets onto a paper plate. You were going to need something to drink after this, and none of the drinks at the table looked appealing. That was okay. You'd discovered the location of the kitchens during a previous party, so you could just go raiding. Moving your body to the music, you danced your way out of the room.

The kitchen was close to the large ballroom, but retrospectively, that actually wasn't very surprising. The staff did need to be able to easily bring food and drinks into the ballroom, and it would take too long if the kitchen were far away. 

You walked into the kitchen as if you owned the place. The staff was still there, but they would just ignore you as long as you didn't get in their way. So you went straight for the stash of alcohol that you'd found last time. As you were rifling through the cupboard and trying to stay out of the way of the kitchen staff, a guy barreled into the kitchen. He nearly ran you over in his hurry to run straight into the pantry. 

He paused for a moment and stared right at you, clearly confused by your presence. Then he grabbed you and pulled you into the pantry with him. You tried to wail as you dropped your desserts in surprise, but his hand covered your mouth, and he closed the door. 

The light in the pantry was on, likely because the kitchen staff had been using it, but your back was pressed against your captor's chest so you couldn't see him. 

“Shhhhhh,” he whispered into your ear. 

You wanted to tell him that you couldn't really make any noise with HIS HAND OVER YOUR MOUTH! But his hand was over your mouth. 

“Is Mokuba in here?” you heard a girl asking. She sounded incredibly drunk, and from the sounds of it, she was stumbling around in heels. 

You took that moment to kick the pantry door. 

“OH! Are you playing hide-and-seek, Mokie-poo?” 

The stumbling was getting louder, and the guy behind you was swearing. 

“Why would you do that?” he hissed. His hand pulled away from your mouth, and he spun you around. You only managed to take in his gray eyes before his lips were on yours. 

You'd gotten involved in some crazy stuff at parties before, and making out with a stranger wasn't really a new experience. That didn't mean you were okay with it. 

You tried to push him away, but he pulled you closer and your hands ended up pinned between his chest and yours. 

The door flew open, and the man finally stopped kissing you. 

“MOKUBA!” The girl at the entry of the pantry was glaring at you. “What are you doing?” 

You were finally able to get a good look at the man holding you. It was your first time being this close to Mokuba Kaiba, but it was undoubtedly him. You didn't know if you should be excited or scared. 

Mokuba, on the other hand, was looking at the girl who had just opened the pantry door. “Making out. Isn't it obvious?” 

You wanted to slap the grin off his face. He was going to get you killed!

The girl started crying and ran off. You facepalmed. “Was she the one who won the raffle?” you mumbled through your fingers.

"What raffle?”

You dropped your hands from your face and stared at Mokuba in disbelief. Surely he had to know about the raffle. There was no way he could have avoided hearing about it. 

“You know, the raffle that the 'We Love Mokuba, SUPER Fan Club,' always holds?” You affected a really girly, high-pitched tone when speaking the club name to let him know what you really thought about that club. “Whoever wins is supposed to be the only girl allowed to mess around with you at the party.” 

Mokuba rolled his eyes. “Don't you think that's ridiculous?” His hand reached out to cup your face. “Shouldn't I be allowed to flirt with the cutest girl at the party?” 

You shoved his hand away. “Ridiculous, yes, but I have no interest in being killed by your fangirls.” You pulled away from him and pushed the door to the pantry back open. 

“So I guess that means you won't dance with me?” Mokuba was right behind you. 

"Definitely not going to dance with you.” You eyed the bottle of alcohol that you'd been trying to reach before Mokuba came into the kitchen. If the crazy girl came back with her friends, you were really going to need it. “Besides, you made me drop my food.” 

Actually, where was that food? It should be splattered on the floor, but the floor was completely pristine. Was it already cleaned? 

“We can dance alone.” He came up behind you and placed his hands on the counter, pinning your body in. “Then nobody would have to know, and they won't come after you.”

You resisted the urge to turn around. His face was probably too close for that. “Even if I won the lottery, which I never will, I still wouldn't _dance_ with you. God knows how many STDs you have.”

“I'm not that dumb. I don't have any!” Mokuba was irritated, and while that was what you were trying to do, he still wasn't letting you go. “Why won't you ever win the lottery?”

You had to turn so you could laugh in his face. That was such a _cute_ question. “I'm not part of your fanclub. Only fanclub members can win... There might be a females only clause too, but I'm not sure about that.” 

He pouted. “Why aren't you a fan?” 

“I don't know you. Why would I be a fan of someone I don't know?”

He didn't seem pleased by that response. He was probably used to all of the girls wanting him, but you just wanted the alcohol and some more food. “If you grab that bottle off the top shelf for me, I promise I'll join your fan club. I'll be member three-million-five-hundred-sixty-two-thousand... and one.” 

He laughed. “Did you just make that number up?”

“Of course not!” You grinned. “Okay, maybe. Though I might be underestimating the amount of fans you have.”

He reached up for the bottle, and for an awkward moment you were face-to-chest with him, but you pushed your blush away. He pulled it down, but held it out of your reach. “So you're my fan now right?”

“I guess. I'm a fan of you on Facebook... kind of. Does that count?” You reached for the bottle, but he was way taller than you, and it was a pointless attempt. 

He gave you the bottle but kept his hand on it so you couldn't just run off with it. “Kind of?”

“Well, see there's a page, 'Mokuba Kaiba's House Parties,' it's got pictures and everything! I'm a fan.” You grinned. “You throw awesome parties.”

“You should become my fan then.” 

“But what if **you** aren't awesome? I mean, you did make me drop my sweets.” 

He was still holding the bottle and leaning closer to you by the minute. You couldn't believe that you were actually flirting with Mokuba Kaiba! Talk about having a random night. 

“I can guarantee that I am the most awesome person you will ever meet.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “Well you're easily the cockiest.” 

You were both grinning, and your faces were close together. For a moment, you thought he might kiss you, but he pulled back and let go of the bottle. “We could both go hide in my room and play some games. You could get to know how awesome I am.” 

“Now, do you really mean play some games, or play some 'games'.” You made air quotes with your fingers to illustrate your point. 

He just laughed. “Well we could make out if you want, but I really did mean games.” He winked. “I've got a TV and most of the console games up there. If we lock the door, none of my fangirls will stumble in and see us together.” 

It sounded like a pretty good deal to you. While there were games running during the party, it was difficult to actually get your hands on a controller. “I'll bring the drinks, but you have to bring the food.”

“Fair deal.” He grabbed your free hand and pulled you deeper into the kitchen. “What do you feel like?” There were platters of food sitting around, possibly waiting to be brought out later.

You pointed out the things that looked appealing to you, and Mokuba put a them onto a large plate. 

“Can we get to your room without being seen by anyone?” You couldn't believe that this hadn't occurred to you before. The last thing you needed was a rumor that you'd disappeared into Mokuba Kaiba's room. 

“Servant's passageway.” He pulled open a door at the back of the kitchen. It led to a narrow stairway. 

“That is SO cool!” You were too excited to wait for Mokuba, and you walked right into the passageway yourself. “I never thought I'd ever be in one of these!” It was seriously the coolest thing ever. It was worth making out with Mokuba and putting your life in danger to wander through something like this. 

“Wait up! You don't know where you're going!” You could hear Mokuba close behind you, but you mostly ignored him. 

You reached a point where you could either continue up the stairs or go down a narrow hallway. You tried to keep going up, curious about how high you could go, but you were yanked into the narrow hallway. 

“My room is on this floor, shhhhh!” He pulled you along, and as you listened, you could hear the sounds of moaning.

It took you a moment to realize what you were listening to, and as it dawned on you, you were sure that your face turned completely red. 

“We can hear what's going on in the rooms?” you tried to whisper. 

Mokuba simply held a finger up to his lips.

You would have to remember that the servants could spy on everyone in the household. That would be useful to know. 

The two of you reached the end of the hallway and Mokuba stopped. He pulled open a door and stuck his head out. “Wait right here.” He let go of you and walked over to a set of doors adjacent to the one you were currently peering out of. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and began looking for one. Probably so he could unlock the door. 

“Mokuuubaaaaa!” 

You closed the door, so that whoever that was wouldn't notice you, and pressed your ear to the door. 

“Izumi.” Mokuba didn't sound happy to see her, and you couldn't blame him. The only Izumi you knew was President of his SUPER Fan Club. Emphasis on the super ridiculous. 

“Ayaka came to me crying, CRYING, saying you were making out with another girl Mokie!” 

“Oh Izumi, you know there's no room in my heart for anyone but you.” 

You snorted at all the bullshit in that statement. 

“Did you hear that?” 

You almost swore. You'd completely forgotten about the thin walls. You were going to have to keep quiet. 

“What? The sound of my heart beating with joy at seeing you?” 

“ _Oh, Mokuba._ ” 

It was really difficult to hold back your laughter. Mokuba was really putting on the charm, and Izumi was eating it up. She was so gullible. 

“So you understand Izumi, I just can't bring myself to kiss any other girl! You are the only one my lips want to touch!” 

“Oh, Mokuba! My lips want you too!” 

How was she buying this? Mokuba's voice even sounded like he was being dramatic. 

“No!” He sounded terrified for a moment. “I mean, I don't want you to break your club's rules. You should probably leave before we get carried away.” 

“Oh.” She sighed and you rolled your eyes. “Mokuba you're such a great guy! Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course.” 

There was a moment of silence before the door was pulled open. Since you were leaning against it you fell forward and straight into someone's body. 

Mokuba's arms wrapped around you, keeping you pressed against him and stopping you from falling further. “Falling for me already?” 

You scoffed. “With that bullshit I just heard, I'm surprised anyone falls for you.” 

“I knew you seemed cool.” Mokuba released you once you got your balance back. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I mean...” Mokuba looked away, and you were surprised to see his cocky grin disappear. “Uh, when I kissed you downstairs, you didn't freak out on me like most girls would've.” Then he grabbed your arm and quickly pulled you through the doors. “Quick, before someone else comes along.” 

He let go of you so he could close his doors and lock them from the inside. “I always lock my room and all of Seto's rooms before any party. If someone tries to break into a locked room, the guards will see it on the security cameras.” 

You nodded. “That's smart. It must be pretty easy for you to have parties with an entire staff.” 

He frowned. “Why would you say that?” 

“You've been having more parties lately than you normally do.” 

“Oh! Well, that's... there's no reason for that!” 

Mokuba seemed flustered so you just let the subject drop as you looked around his room. Or rather, rooms plural since his bedroom was actually composed of a few different areas all separated by walls. “Wow! This is practically an apartment by itself!” 

“It's the master room on this floor. Seto has the master on the third floor. They're the only two rooms you can't spy on from the servant's passages.” 

“Really?” That made sense. The Kaibas wouldn't want their maids spying on them. 

“Yep.” 

Then you noticed the widescreen TV that had every single console imaginable sitting around it. “Ooooh, where are your games? What are we gonna play?” 

The two of you ended up playing a fighting game against each other for a while. Before today, you considered yourself a pretty decent gamer, but not anymore. Mokuba completely demolished you. He had every single known combo memorized, and he even pulled out some combos that you'd never seen before. 

“How do you KNOW this stuff?” you finally asked after you lost the seventh round in a row. 

Mokuba held up the game's case. “It's a Kaiba Corp. game. I was one of the testers.” 

“NOT COOL! We're not playing that anymore.” You tossed down your controller and looked at his large library of games. You pulled out an American shooter and held it up. “Drinking video games?” you suggested. 

“What?” Confusion was written all over his face. 

“You've been missing out!” You couldn't believe he never mixed booze with videogames before. “Okay, so you have to take a drink when you die and when I score a kill.” 

Mokuba looked incredulous. “That sounds like it'll turn into a mess.” 

“Oh it does.” You grinned. “But it's ridiculously funny once you get to a certain point.” You tossed him the game. “Get it started!” 

This time you were able to keep up with Mokuba. He was still better than you, but not by much. Eventually you both got to the point where you were constantly dying, but you were both so drunk that you couldn't stop laughing at your increasingly ridiculous deaths. 

Your game was eventually interrupted by your cellphone. You answered it and it turned out to be one of your friends trying to find you. 

“Where are you? We need to get home!” 

“I'm in—upstairs.” Telling them you were in Mokuba's room sounded like a bad idea no matter how drunk you were. 

“Are you with a BOY?!” 

“Get your mind out of the gutter! I was taking a nap.” Okay, that was a lame excuse. Who honestly took a nap at a party? 

“Suuuuuuure. Well get down here, we need to go home.” 

“Okay, gimmie a sec. I'll meet you by the door.” You hung up just in time to notice that Mokuba had unpaused the game and was trying to shoot your character while you weren't paying attention. You were about to yell at him for cheating, but he accidentally blew himself up first. 

You couldn't stop yourself from laughing hysterically. “How do you,” laughter, “kill yourself,” giggles, “when I'm not even moving?” Slightly controlled giggles. “Classic.” 

You said goodbye to Mokuba, and you were shocked when he shoved some money into your hands. “What's this for?” 

“Don't forget to join my fanclub tomorrow!” He winked. “Since I'm making you, there's the joining fee.” 

You laughed. Alcohol made everything super funny to you. “I thought you were trying to pay me for the not-sex, but it wasn't sex so I was SO confused.” You laughed some more before shoving the money back at him. “You're a cool dude, Mokuba. I'll join WILLINGLY! Later!” 

You found your friends at the entrance, and they were all a little bit tipsy too. It was a good thing that your best friend's parents wouldn't pay attention to any of you and that you'd already told your parents you were spending the night there.  


\-----

The next day, you hated yourself a little bit on the inside. You didn't have a horrible hangover, but you did have a headache, and you still had to go to school fairly early. You and your friends took turns in the shower and all got ready for school together. 

At least you didn't have very far to walk. 

Your first period of the day was much quieter than it normally was, and a lot more students were absent than normal. The after affects of a Mokuba Kaiba Party. 

You wondered if the teachers liked his parties just because it made their days easier. Students were always tired and slightly hungover, especially the students that normally caused disruptions in class. 

You wished you could fake sick for second period P.E. or ditch it altogether, but today all the classes were running, and you couldn't miss another day of running. (Mokuba's parties had already caused you to ditch quite a few.) 

Of course, there was nothing that could force you to actually put too much effort into your running. You trailed along behind your class, putting in the bare minimum. 

So when you heard your name being called and turned to see Mokuba running up to you, you decided that it was a very good reason to slow down to a walk. 

“So did you join my fanclub yet?” he asked as he caught up to you. 

“Not yet.” 

He slowed down and started walking with you. “You aren't going back on our deal are you?” 

“I'm insulted you would think that about me!” You held your hand to your chest as if you were wounded. “I'm planning to join during lunch.” 

“I think I need to come along to make sure you really do it.” He winked. 

“Whatever floats your boat. What are you even doing here anyway? I know you aren't in my P.E. class. Are you stalking me?” 

Mokuba laughed. “Yep, your refusal to sleep with me last night made me realize that you're the one for me, and now I'm going to follow you everywhere until you love me.” 

“Great. I'll be sure to lock my window from now on.” You shook your head at Mokuba's silly nature. “But seriously, what're you doing here?” 

He shrugged. “I have P.E. now too. I just have a different teacher.” 

“Then shouldn't you be running a different course?” 

“Probably, but it's not like my teacher will do anything about it. Nobody likes giving me detention.” He grinned. 

“Because you're Mokuba Kaiba?” 

“Nah, because then they'd have to call my brother and notify him and nobody is willing to do that.” 

You laughed. It was amusing that he could get away with stuff just because nobody wanted to talk to his brother. You wished that the teachers were willing to go lenient on you like that. 

“I'm sure you had fun last night,” Mokuba began, and you could only roll your eyes at his absolute confidence. “So why don't we hang out again today?” 

That was... unexpected to say the least. “Why?” You instantly realized how rude that sounded so you hurried to correct yourself. “I mean, don't you have other stuff you'd rather do?” That was just as bad. You congratulated yourself on digging a hole. 

“Well if you don't want to...” Mokuba frowned before smiling again. Except now his grin looked a little forced. “I just thought I might be nice and give my newest fangirl some time with me.” 

“OH Mokuba!” You tried to sound like one of his fangirls. “I can't believe it! You want to spend time with ME! I'm so unworthy! I think I might DIE from overwhelming happiness!” You arched an eyebrow. “Better?” 

He was really smiling now. “Yes, I think you've shown the proper amount of awe and gratitude for my invite.” 

“Yay! I couldn't live with myself if you didn't approve of my every action Mokuba!” For a moment you felt like you were taking your 'fangirl' persona too far, but Mokuba was laughing. 

“Then I guess that means you better come hang out with me tonight.” 

“I WOULD LOVE TO!” you squealed. Then you frowned and broke your fangirl character. “Except I've got a test tomorrow. I blew off studying last night so I kind of need to play catch up tonight.” 

His grin faded. “What subject?” 

“Calculus.” 

“We could study together? I mean, I'm good at math and I could help you—not that I think you need help!” 

He always seemed so calm and confident that it was unexpected to see him flustered, but it was kind of cute. “Sure. It's always fun to work with other people.” 

“Really? I mean, of course you want to work with me. I'm brilliant.” He winked. “I better get back to class then. I'll see you at lunch!” 

SHIT! YOU'D FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT CLASS! You took off running in the hopes that you weren't too far behind. 

You were, and you got yelled at for being a slacker. You really should have just ditched. 

You didn't see Mokuba again until it was time for lunch. When you left your classroom you discovered him just waiting in the hallway for you. He was casually leaning against the wall directly across from your classroom door and you saw him the moment you stepped into the hall. 

“You are stalking me!” you teased. 

“Or you're just making it seem like I'm stalking you to keep me from noticing that you're stalking me.” 

There was a pause before both of you ended up laughing. 

“Okay, I'm sorry,” he apologized. “That was ridiculous.” 

“Yeah, just like most of what comes out of your mouth.” You winked at him this time. 

“Says the girl about to join my fanclub.” 

“Lead me to my doom.” You held out your hands as if he were about to handcuff you. 

He surprised you by taking one of your hands and leading you toward the club room. 

“Mokuba, we really shouldn't walk into the club together. They'll maim me.” 

He stopped and looked down at your connected hands. “That's true.” Then he muttered something under his breath, but you couldn't catch it. “How about you walk ahead of me, and I'll watch from a distance?” 

“That's a little better.” Though still not a perfect plan. “Don't let them spot you.” 

Mokuba made a face. “I know that!” 

He followed you to his fan club's room and hid within earshot but out of sight. Which wasn't very hard given how high pitched and loud a majority of the members' voices were. 

You reluctantly knocked on the door and within moments the club's president, Izumi, answered the door. Her smile disappeared the moment she saw you. “I thought you were someone else. What do you want?” 

You had to refrain from glaring at Mokuba the moment she said that. She was expecting him for lunch even though he never actually said he'd have lunch with her. He was such a womanizer. 

Instead of involving Mokuba, you simply gave Izumi your brightest smile. “I'd like to join the club!” 

“Well we don't just let _anyone_ join.” You did your best not to laugh at that. “Why do you want to join?” 

'Because Mokuba Kaiba gave me booze last night,' didn't seem like the best response. So you tried to channel the Mokuba fangirls. “I really love love Mokuba!” If your double love didn't convince her, you didn't know what would. 

“OKAY!” She smiled. “Now there's just the matter of a membership fee—” 

You gave her the money. 

“Great! I'll go get your new member packet now! One minute.” 

As she bounced back into the club room, you glared at Mokuba. Your glare doubled in intensity the moment you realized he was laughing silently at you. You mouthed an exaggerated, “I hate you,” at him, before turning back to the door. You didn't want the president to catch you abusing the club's idol. 

She came back a moment later armed with a huge stack of papers. “That's the rule book on top. You should read that right away! Below that it a calendar with all our meetings. Then you've got a journal where you can record all your Mokufacts!” She shoved the pile into your arms. 

“Mokufacts?” You didn't want to know but, in a morbid sort of way, you kind of did. 

“Yep! Anything you learn about him, write it down so you can share with us! Any questions?” 

“Nope.” Well, you didn't have any _inoffensive_ questions. 

“Great! I'll see you at our next meeting!” 

Then the door was slammed in your face. You carried your new pile of papers over to Mokuba, who was still laughing. “I don't know why I agreed to this.” 

“Because I'm awesome and you love love me?” 

“More like hate hate.” 

He grinned. “Same thing. Want to eat lunch with your new God?” 

“You are so not a god.” 

“Ten bucks says that there's a prayer to the Great Mokuba somewhere in there.” 

You snorted. “They're not **that** crazy. I'll take that bet.” 

You ended up winning that bet. The two of you spent lunch laughing over all the ridiculous things in your rule book, but there were no prayers to be found. 

There was a rule that said you could never be alone with Mokuba without permission from your fellow club members. You giggled a little as you pointed that out to Mokuba. "I guess that means I shouldn't hang out with you." 

"Rules are made to be broken." He grinned. "Besides isn't there a rule about always doing what I ask?" 

There was no way that was true. You scanned the list... and found a rule that said exactly that. "Seriously? That's ridiculous!" 

"So now you have to listen to me." Mokuba looked completely smug. 

You stuck your tongue out at him. "Rules are made to be broken." 

He opened his mouth to say something but the bell cut him off. "Want a ride to my place after school?" 

"Sure. Where should I meet you?" 

"I'll be in the parking lot." 

You didn't know that he had a car, but it made sense. 

After school ended you waited for him near the entrance of the parking lot. A sleek yellow car pulled up in front of you and the window rolled down. "Get in sweetheart." 

You pulled open the passenger door. "Is that an order?" 

"Yep, so you better listen to me." 

"Well I don't want to get in trouble for breaking rules." You slid into the seat and closed the door behind you. 

Mokuba practically peeled rubber as he sped out of the parking lot. As he weaved in and out of traffic, you decided to ask him how he'd managed to get his license. 

"I drove extra careful during the exam, and honestly, do you expect anyone to say no to me?" 

"I'll be sure to tell you no next time you ask me something," you joked. 

"Will you really?" He smirked. 

You started to say yes before you even realized what he was doing. "You're a jerk." You pouted. 

He simply laughed. 

At his house, he set you both up with snacks before leading you to his study. It was a basic room with a large desk, a stereo system, and a couch positioned by a small table. 

“I like to listen to music while I work,” he explained. “That won't bother you will it?” 

You shook your head. “Not at all.” This was your first time here while a party wasn't going on, and you weren't used to the silence. In fact, the all-encompassing silence of the mansion was unnerving you. A house this large shouldn't be this quiet and empty. 

Mokuba grabbed a remote and hit a few buttons. The stereo instantly began playing a popular song by a female pop star and you laughed as Mokuba quickly changed the song. 

“I don't know why it would play that!” 

“Sure. Should I be writing in my Mokufacts journal that you have girly taste in music?” 

“I do not!” Suddenly he looked confused. “Mokufacts?” 

You were surprised that he didn't know about them yet. “Your fanclub's way of pretending they don't stalk you.” You pulled out the journal and tossed it to him. “We're supposed to write down and share any information we might 'accidentally' learn about you.” 

“That's... kind of creepy actually.” He tossed the journal back to you without really looking at it. “I don't think I want to know.” 

“Yeah, I thought so too. I think I'll just make stuff up. Like pretend that I saw you dressed in drag over the weekend or something.” You winked to let him know you were joking. 

“If girls start offering to share clothes with me, I'll know who to blame.” 

Talking to Mokuba made it really easy to completely forget about all the studying and homework that you needed to do. Putting the journal back into your bag reminded you of your Calculus test tomorrow. 

You pulled the textbook out of your bag. “I guess we better get started.” 

Mokuba made a face. “I guess.” 

You both worked on homework, making light conversation about different teachers and subjects. You didn't really work together since he was more advanced than you were in a few of your classes. 

It didn't make you feel inferior to know that he was a year ahead of you in Math and English. He was at least a year ahead of everyone in your grade when it came to those subjects, and two years ahead of the average students. It was just an accepted fact that he had tutors at home and was therefore able to advance faster than anyone. 

In fact, it was nice to have someone you could ask for help without feeling stupid. Sometimes your classmates got incredibly competitive when it came to schoolwork and you hated to talk to them about it. Mokuba was already in a higher level so even if he were competitive, which he could be for all you knew, he had no reason to get competitive with you. 

Hours passed and the two of you simply did work in a companionable bubble. Eventually the bubble was broken by the sound of the door opening. Both of you reflexively turned to see who it was, and you were surprised to see a tall brunette frowning at you. 

“Seto! You're home early!” Mokuba was apparently surprised as well. 

“I had to postpone my meetings. The incompetent idiots weren't prepared.” He was glaring at you at this point. “Are you doing schoolwork?” 

“Yes. I'm almost done.” 

There was a moment of silence. Mokuba should be introducing you at this point, but he wasn't. You didn't know if you should be relieved that you wouldn't have to speak to the man in the doorway or insulted that Mokuba didn't want to introduce you. You reminded yourself that you'd only just met Mokuba yesterday. It wasn't like you were long term friends or anything. 

“Don't let yourself get distracted.” A moment later Mokuba's brother was gone. 

Mokuba breathed a huge sign of relief. “It's a good thing that we were working!” 

“What?” You were confused, what else would you have been doing? 

“If Seto had walked in on us making out or something, he would have had you kicked out.” 

You focused back on the worksheet you were doing. “Well it's not like we were going to make out anytime soon, so I think I'm safe.” 

“Yeah... that's true.”  


\-----

Studying with Mokuba quickly became a habit. His study was far less distracting than your room at home or even the library. When you were both done with work, you often ended up hanging out together for a few hours before he'd drive you home. 

Days turned into weeks, and somehow Mokuba had completely integrated himself into your group of friends. He even introduced you to his close friends. 

He was easily your best friend, but that didn't stop you from being surprised when he asked you if you wanted to stay at his place for a few days. 

“Um, why?” Maybe you should have managed something a little more eloquent. 

“My brother is going out of town for a week. I'd like the company.” 

That made sense. You knew that Mokuba didn't like being alone and that he threw parties so often just to have a lot of people around. His place was far too big for just two people. 

Understanding this didn't take away from your hesitation. “I don't know. My parents probably won't go for that.” They loved Mokuba, they really did, but that didn't mean they'd let you spend a few nights in a row at his house. 

“Can we ask them? You'll have your own room AND bathroom! It won't be indecent.” 

You could tell that he really didn't want to be alone for a week. “Sure, we can try to convince them I guess.” It wasn't like your parents were ever going to say it was okay for you to stay over at a boy's place. 

Your parents ended up okaying it, and you couldn't believe that they were really going to let you spend a week at Mokuba's. 

At first they were against the idea, but Mokuba somehow managed to convince them. He was actually a lot more convincing than you gave him credit for. The way he completely changed your parents' minds had nothing on the way he normally manipulated his fangirls. 

Then again, the fangirls were way easier targets. 

So you packed for your week at Mokuba's. 

He was true to his word. You had your own room, right next to his, as well as your own little bathroom. It was nicer than your room at home but emptier and not as nice as Mokuba's. 

“So where's my TV with an awesome setup?” you joked. 

“You don't get one. If you had that then how would I lure you into my room?” 

“Ooooh, you already have your seduction all planned!” You tossed your bag onto your bed for the week. “Well let's go play then.” 

Even though it was a school night, you both stayed up late playing. The next morning you woke up to the sound of the most annoying alarm in the world, but when you tried to crawl out of bed to find and destroy it, you discovered that you were pinned down by someone else. 

That's when you realized that you'd just passed out on Mokuba's bed at some point in the night. You tried to wiggle out of his arms and push him off, but that didn't work out too well. You were able to wiggle out a little bit before his arms tightened. The new position had his arms wrapped around your hips and his head was now using your chest as a pillow. When you tried to shake him, he just mumbled before trying to nestle into your cleavage. 

It was hard to breathe, and you refused to think about the way your heart was beating faster. Instead of focusing on the position you were currently in, you focused on the irritating alarm. You reached down and poked Mokuba in his side. He was sensitive and your poke caused him to pull away enough for you to get out of his grip. Then you continued poking him until he woke up. 

“What're you doing here?” he mumbled as he turned off his alarm. 

You pointed at the TV, where a 'Game Over' was displayed. “We fell asleep midgame and apparently died.” Then you noticed the time. “Why does your alarm go off this early?” 

“Oh, I normally eat breakfast with Seto now. I forgot to change it.” 

He looked a little bit depressed and you wanted to cheer him up. “I'll eat breakfast with you!” 

“Really?” He looked way happier and it made you smile. 

“Well duh. You kind of have to feed me.” 

Mokuba laughed. “Okay, get ready for school and then we can eat together!” 

Your breakfast was normally whatever was easy to grab on your way out the door. You also normally woke up way later than this and ended up rushing to get ready. It would be nice to sit down and eat for once. 

After you got ready for school, you checked your cellphone and saw two texts from your mom. 

“Just because Mokuba can support a baby is no reason to get preg. DONT HAVE SEX!” That was followed by, “Remember sweetie we trust you to do the right things if you do have sex use a condom BUT DONT HAVE SEX!” 

Your mom was a little bit ridiculous sometimes. 

When Mokuba joined you in the kitchen, you showed him your mom's texts. “She seriously doesn't understand the meaning of 'just friends'.” 

Mokuba smiled. It seemed a little forced, but you figured that was just because he missed his brother. “I like your mom.” Then he tossed you his phone. “She sent me a text too.” 

“DONT DEFLOWER MY BABY! But otherwise have fun~” 

You weren't sure if giving her Mokuba's number had been a good idea. Her text WAS amusing, but you were a little bit unsettled that she'd actually send Mokuba a text like that. “I can't believe she thinks I'd sleep with you.” 

“Well you are a member of my fanclub. That clearly means you're obsessed with me.” 

“Oh ha ha.” You gave him back his phone. “Anyway, what's for breakfast?”  


\-----

Mokuba drove you into school early before completely ditching you. Supposedly he had some calls to make before classes started. Jerk. 

You just showed up early for your first period and spaced out as you sat in your desk. You didn't really pay attention to the people slowly trickling in. 

One of your friends pulled you out of your dazed state by nearly attacking you. “Why didn't you TELL me that Mokuba was having a party tonight?!” 

“What?” No way, if he were having a party you would have heard about it. “No, he's not having a party.” 

“But I just got a party text...” Your friend let the subject drop, probably assuming that you would know if there really was a party. It was weird that someone would randomly send a fake text though. 

Before the end of third period, the entire school was talking about the party that was supposedly taking place tonight. You couldn't believe that Mokuba hadn't stopped the rumor yet. You pulled out your phone and sent him a quick text about it. 

You were shocked to receive a text back saying that there really was going to be a party tonight. You wanted to be angry at him but he even apologized for not telling you sooner and explained that he decided to throw it right before school and was planning to tell you at lunch. 

Whatever. His parties were fun so you would forgive him. Of course during lunch you pretended to be mad at him. Your first words when you saw him were, “Thanks for the warning jerk.” 

“It was a spur of the moment decision! Live vicariously!” 

You shoved him playfully. “There's just one problem with that, I didn't pack any party clothes.” 

“I'll buy you something.” He shrugged. 

That was unexpected. “Um, we can just stop at my house on the way home.” 

“But how will you explain the clothes you pick up to your parents?” 

He had a good point. You groaned. “I guess I can borrow something... but how do I explain that to my friends?” 

“You didn't tell them that you're staying with me?” 

You laughed. “You saw my mom's texts right? My friends are just as bad. I don't know why everyone is so convinced that there's something between us. They're all crazy.” 

Mokuba was frowning. “Um, I—” 

He was cut off by your name being squealed. 

Izumi was running up to join the two of you. “I found you, and Mokuba's with you! That's... convenient.” 

“Did you need something?” you asked before she could go off on a tangent. 

“RIGHT! Um, you're tonight's lucky lotto winner. Congrats.” 

She clearly wasn't very enthusiastic about your win, but you barely noticed that. You were too busy wondering how you'd managed to win the very first lotto that you'd ever been entered in. That was some kind of ridiculous luck right there. 

You almost missed the way she seductively told Mokuba that she'd see him later. 

“What was _that_ about?” you asked as she flounced off. 

“She was telling you that you get to spend the party with me?” 

You rolled your eyes. “No I mean the way she practically just implied that she'd be in your bed later.” 

“Oh.” He laughed. “I may have implied something to her earlier. Don't worry about it. Lunch is almost over and it's a long story.” 

You let the subject drop. It wasn't the first time Mokuba had implied something that led Izumi on.  


\-----

Your afternoon passed in a flurry of party preparations. Mokuba managed to convince you to let him buy you an outfit for the party. He'd also somehow managed to convince you to _wear_ the outfit that he bought. Despite your unwillingness to let him buy you stuff, convincing you to get into a slutty dress was the harder sell. He pulled off both. 

Then on top of that you ended up trying to help him with the preparations despite not really knowing what to do. That was a little embarrassing and you eventually just hid in his room until the party started. 

He gave you his keys so you could lock the door when you left the room, ~~and for safekeeping in your bra,~~ so you just played videogames in his room until the party was in full swing. 

When the noise level let you know that enough people were downstairs that nobody would get suspicious, you locked his room and joined the party. 

You didn't expect people to notice when you joined the party, you were actually hoping they wouldn't since you weren't coming from the actual entrance. You should have known that Mokuba would see you almost instantly. 

“You know, since you won, it means you can dance with me this time.” 

“I could.” You were a little reluctant. You loved dancing, and usually spent a lot of time on the dance floor at his parties, but you never actually danced WITH someone. Not like the way you were sure that he wanted to dance. It was so personal, and you didn't know if you could be that close to someone without getting nervous and messing up. “But I'm not a very good dancer.” 

“I know that's a lie. I've watched you dance before, you're really good.” Before you could stammer out an excuse, or really think about what he was implying, he grabbed your hand and began pulling you onto the dance floor and into the crowd of moving bodies. “No more excuses.” 

As he pulled your body into his, and you began moving in unison to the music, you began to feel like the room was getting hotter. Your face flushed and you felt like your entire body was heating up. It wasn't because of all the heat from the moving bodies, and it had nothing to do with the weather. 

Your body was pressed against Mokuba's, and you honestly didn't know if you wanted to pull away or press closer. 

He leaned down so his mouth was right next to your ear. “I love you.” 

The music was loud, but you were almost positive that you'd heard him right. You pulled away and turned, ready to make a sarcastic remark, but his expression killed that plan. 

He was being serious, there was nothing joking about his expression. 

“I need to... go.” You turned and tried not to run as you got away from him. Maybe you misheard him. 

Without even thinking about it, you found yourself in the kitchen staring at Kaiba's liquor cabinet. The good stuff was still on the high shelf, but that was what got you in trouble last time, so you just grabbed a bottle at random before disappearing into the servant's passage. You were planning on locking yourself into your room, but Mokuba's room was the one with the TV. Right now shooting stuff sounded very appealing. 

You didn't have to unlock the door, it opened and you ended up getting pulled into Mokuba's room. 

By Mokuba himself. 

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to just SAY IT like that! I really didn't. I had a plan. I was going to tell you at the perfect moment, but then we were dancing and it felt so perfect to finally have you in my arms, and it just came out!” He seemed to notice the bottle in your hands. “Is the idea really so unappealing that you're drinking to forget it?” 

“No!” It was a lie, but he looked so scared and sad that you felt the need to reassure him. “I just... I didn't expect this. You really meant it?” 

He cupped your face with both his hands and bent so that he was looking straight at you. “I **adore** you. Please be my girlfriend.” 

“This is just... I didn't know you felt this way.” You were confused. Mokuba was your friend and you honestly weren't sure how to take this. “You're not trying to play a joke on me are you?” With all the bullshit he said to his fangirls, it was plausible that he'd decided to play the same sort of joke on you. 

He responded by kissing you. You gasped and he took that moment to deepen the kiss. 

Somehow you found yourself rising up on the balls of your feet so you could kiss him back. There was no logic behind it. You just wanted more. 

The second Mokuba felt you kissing back, his hands released your face so they could reposition themselves. One wound its way into your hair and another wrapped around your body and pulled it into his. 

You clutched the front of his shirt in one hand, and the other dropped the bottle so it could wrap around his neck. 

Mokuba was grinning by the time he detached his lips from yours. You were tempted to kiss him again, but you were a little out of breath. 

“Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?” he asked hopefully. 

“I dunno. I think there's a rule against that.” You pressed against him, letting him know that you were joking. 

“Don't tease me like that.” He growled. “If you want it that way, then I order you to be my girlfriend.” 

You grinned. “And the rules say I have to listen to you.” 

“Is that a yes?” He leaned his forehead against your own, and his eyes seemed to be searching for something. 

You considered the implications of his question and decided that, yes, you wanted to be his girlfriend. You'd wanted to be his girlfriend ever since you realized just how much fun it was to be around him. “Yes.” 

“Good.” 

This time, when he kissed you, he wasn't frantically searching for an answer. He had his answer, and now he was going to show you just how happy that answer made him.


End file.
